Edie's family
Edie Britt (formerly known as Edie McLain and Edie Rothwell '''and also known as '''Edie Williams) is one of the supporting protagonists of Desperate Housewives seasons 1-5, and thus her family is central to the series and its stories. Family members Immediate family *''Edie Britt'' - Coined the "neighborhood slut", Edie is not your typical housewife, as she'd rather go out clubbing and hooking up with indiscriminate men than stay at home and do chores. Edie has been married three times, divorced twice, and survived once. She divorced her first two husbands (Charles and Umberto) and was survived by her final husband (Dave). Edie has a son with her first husband who she gave full custody to. Edie is known to date, sleep, or get engaged to the ex's of other housewives. She was engaged to Susan's ex-husband, Karl, dated Susan's ex-boyfriend/future husband, Mike, was engaged to Gabrielle's ex-husband, Carlos, and kissed Bree's estranged husband, Orson. .]] *'Charles McLain' - Edie's first husband who works alongside the "Doctors Without Borders". He and Edie weren't married long, but were married long enough to have a son, Travers. After the divorce, Edie gave her ex-husband full custody of their son. During the marriage, Edie faked a lot of orgasms since he was "lowsy in bed". Edie has a lot of resentment towards Charles and states that he taught her to "bluff". *'Umberto Rothwell' - Edie's second husband, a young Latino who was a closeted homosexual and who spent a lot of time in the gym. Edie and Umberto's marriage lasted two years, and towards the end, Edie was starting to think she was unappealing to men. Edie moved to Wisteria Lane and into her house with Umberto and kept the house and most of his money and possessions in the divorce. *'Dave Williams' - Edie's third husband, a motivational speaker whose first family was accidentally killed by the Delfino's in a car crash, and endured a nervous breakdown. Dave was formally known as David Dash before taking a new name to plan his revenge again the Delfino's. Dave met Edie at once of his conferences and "falls for her instantly". Edie and Dave elope at City Hall, and he convinces her to return to Wisteria Lane. Dave never truly loved Edie and was only using her as an excuse to move to Wisteria Lane. When Edie finda out his plans, he nearly strangles her to death, but she gets out and is able to get away, only for her to crash her car and die. Dave is eventually arrested and locked away in a mental hospital. *'Travers McLain' - Charles and Edie's son, a sweet natured young man whom Edie gave away to her husband because she didn't feel like she could be a good mother to him. As the years go on, Travers grows to resent his mother for never being around and having to only live with his father. After Edie's death, Travers tells the housewives to keep his mothers ashes since they were closer to her then he ever was. Extended family *''Ilene Britt'' - Edie's mother, who was left by her husband and died in a trailer park watching game shows. *'Mr. Britt' - Edie's father, who left her and her mother for his assistant and her daughter. After leaving Edie and her mom, he came back while Edie was in school and stole her toy horse collection. *'Mrs. Britt '- Edie's stepmother, who had a ten year old daughter at the time Edie's father left his wife for her. Edie hates her step family because they stole her father away from her and her mother. *'Helen McCann' - Edie's unseen sister, as well as Austin's mother. *''Unnamed Brother'' - Edie's unseen brother who overdosed on drugs. *'Unnamed Stepsister' - Edie's unseen stepsister. Edie's father left her and her mother in order to be with his assistant and her daughter. *'Austin McCann' - Helen's rebellious son, who comes to stay with Edie for a while before breaking the heart of Julie Mayer and impregnating Danielle Van de Kamp. *''Lila Dash'' - David Dash's first wife, who was killed in a car accident. *''Paige Dash'' - David Dash's young daughter, a sweet girl who suffered the same fate as her mother. *''Steven Dash'' - David Dash's deceased brother and Lila and Edie's brother-in-law. Note: Susan's family, Bree's family and Gabrielle's family intertwine with Edie's. Category:Wisteria Lane residents Category:Wisteria Lane Category:Families Category:Edie's family